


Ranma ½: Open to Change

by OurLightShinesNeverMore



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: ADHD, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Saotome Ranma, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Ranma 1/2, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Ryouga Still Has a Horrible Sense of Direction, Toxic Masculinity, Useless Lesbians, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLightShinesNeverMore/pseuds/OurLightShinesNeverMore
Summary: Another Queer Ranma 1/2 fic I know right? I've seen so many around and with me finally finishing up the series I really wanted to give rewriting Ranma 1/2 a try. Much may not seem changed at the start but as we go along trust me there are going to be big changes to Ranma and the rest of the Nerima crew. Chances are given to those who you least expect, and at the end of it all everyone's walking away learning something new about themselves whether they know it or not.==========================================================The Rating may change later on in the story as well as more tags and relationships.
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Unryuu Akari, Konatsu/Kuonji Ukyou/Shampoo, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane, Sayuri/Yuka (Ranma 1/2)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Ranma ½: Open to Change

_Akane: Here’s Ranma!_

A lone girl can be seen taking a defensive position against an unknown attacker. The rain pours down and beats on her and her supposed attacker relentlessly as she hops back to narrowly avoid the swipe coming from the sharp claws of her opponent. As they enter the main street many onlookers gasp in shock as the girl’s attacker is revealed to be none other than a panda!

“Well, I still say the whole thing sucks!”

She ducked another strike from the panda that was aimed at the girl’s head.

“Choosin’ my _fiancé_ for me. Who told you to go and do somethin’ like that huh?!”

She threw a jab at the panda only for him to grab her arm pulling her up onto his shoulders. For the onlookers, this was a very…strange situation.

“Hey put me down! I ain’t goin’ I tell ya! Let me go Pop!”

She was reduced to kicking and flailing about in the panda’s grasp. Her body too weak to pry herself off and her legs too short to provide any aid in getting out of the situation.

The panda seemed to be shrugging off the onslaught of the girl’s fists pounding against his back in protest. Instead, his attention was more focused on the nosey eyes of the bystanders currently witnessing this strange conflict unfolding in front of them. He let out a menacing growl to his right then turned to his left, repeating the action, scaring everyone into trying, some failing, returning to their activities. 

All while it seemed this girl was still highly against the idea of going wherever this large panda was taking her.

_Elsewhere at the Tendou Dojo in Nerima._

A young girl long navy blue hair stood in the center of the dojo with three bricks stacked on top of each other.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

She steadied her breath as she felt her body relax her focus solely on the demolition of the normally indestructible blocks.

Her eyes snapped open and with a shout, she delivered a mighty chop to the stack of bricks! She halved those bricks with ease! Yes, Akane Tendou’s strength was unrivaled by any in Nerima. She considered herself to be the resident “greatest martial artist”! Wiping some sweat from her forehead she decided she’d moved onto some cooldown stretching so that she could get ready for a bath.

“If you keep that up no boy’s ever gonna like you.” Came the jive of a certain middle sister of the Tendou household.

“Well, unlike you Nabiki, I _HATE_ boys! So, I really don’t care what they think! Hmph!” Akane turned herself away from the mocking figure of her older sister.

“Well, then I guess this doesn’t concern you.” Nabiki turned on her heels and started towards the family room.

“Huh? Hey, Nabiki wait! What do you mean?” She called after her sister running after her.

“He’s the son of a very good friend of mine.” Soun Tendou explained to his three daughters. The four of them were currently gathered around a table in the family room discussing the marriage arrangement he and his good friend Genma Saotome had come up with long long ago. Only one of the girls seemed to even be giving this a chance. The father swallowed before continuing, “His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you girls were to marry him then we could carry on the Anything Goes legacy!”

This stirred Akane’s anger up something fierce. She leaned over the table, scowling at her father, “Now hold on just a minute! Don’t we get any say so as to who we’re gonna marry?”

“Akane’s right father.” Kasumi, the eldest daughter, nodded her head in stern agreement with her baby sister, “We’ve never even _met_ your friend not to mention his son Ranma.”

Nabiki didn’t seem as opposed to the idea as the other two, opting to sip on her drink rather than protest to anything her father had to say.

“Now I know this may seem sudden but when they get back from their training trip to China you’ll be able to get nice and acquainted. Surely, you girls will be more willing to see this through!” Soun exclaimed gleefully.

“Oh. China.” Kasumi seemed a bit impressed. Akane not so much.

“So they’ve been to China. Big whoop.”

“And just what is Ranma like anyway, daddy?” Nabiki chimed in.

“I do hope he isn’t too young father. Younger men are quite the turnoff.”

The jovial laughter of the head of the Tendou family rang throughout the room before abruptly halting, “I don’t know.”

All three girls practically slammed into the ground in shock.

Nabiki was the first to recover, “What do you mean? You have met him before right daddy?” She sent him a piercing glare.

“Actually…no I haven’t.”

Akane was _this_ close to losing all of her patience. This was all so unfair! How could her father just agree to marry her or her sisters off to some schmuck like this! She wasn’t going to have any of it! She was going to show him what fo-

“Leggo of me ya old fool!” Came an unfamiliar voice.

“Ah! That must be them!” Soun rushed to greet the new guests and Nabiki eagerly followed. The other two daughters followed soon after only to be greeted by a strange sight when they got to the hallway. Nabiki was currently hiding behind their father while Soun simply stared in awe at the spectacle taking place in his own home.

“C’mon! Your scarin’ ‘em spitless Pop!” The unidentified voice now was shown to be some red-haired girl with a pigtail being forcefully carried by this…this panda.

“F-Father. Is this your friend?” Kasumi asked shaking behind her father alongside the middle sister now.

Soun shook his head fiercely, “Uh uh!”

Nabiki was quick to quip at that response, “Oh sure daddy! Panda’s visit the dojo all the time is that right?”

To anyone else, Nabiki might have seemed to have her emotions in check but the residents of the Tendou dojo knew this to be her way of dealing with the surge of fear that had swelled up within her at the ridiculous sight.

The panda stopped just short of the Tendou family before gingerly setting the feisty red-head onto the ground.

Soun and this newcomer stared at each other for a bit before the question finally came, “Y-You wouldn’t happen to be…”

The red-haired person hung their head low fiddling with her fingers as they tried to hide the extensive amount of embarrassment they felt at the moment.

“Ranma Saotome. Sorry ‘bout this.”

At this statement Soun’s sour expression became excited! He embraced the red-haired boy in a tight hug. “You’ve come at last my boy!”

That made Ranma physically jerk as he felt a sense of unease wash over him at the show of affection.

“He’s kind of cute.” Nabiki complimented nonchalantly.

“I’m so glad you could finally make it!” Soun’s boisterous laugh once again rang throughout the house and just like before it slowly faded away as he sensed something utterly wrong here. He pulled away from the hug noticing there was a difference in how he perceived the young man to be and how he currently was. First, he stuck his arm out, noticing the height difference. Next, he used his hands to form the body of a peak male martial artist. He took notice of the fact he wasn’t shaped like the typical male _in the slightest._ Lastly, his eyes shifted to the chest area. It was noticeably larger than a guy’s.

Nabiki noticed this strange examination going on and took a quick look at the newcomer as well. She noticed the purple eye-liner and the large bosom instantly.

“I’m pretty sure that Ranma’s a girl.” She concluded.

Soun’s reaction was slow but dramatic as he dropped to his knees in disappointment. The tears just wouldn’t stop coming.

“Father, please.” Kasumi sighed.

“I’m sorry about all of the commotion Ranma. Please come on in and have a seat. I’m sure you must be tired after all.” She gestured toward the family room.

Now, everyone sat around the table in the family room, panda included. For a panda, the Tendou’s found it very odd how…human it was.

“I’m so happy about our new _male_ fiancé daddy,” Nabiki smirked.

“Nabiki, come now. You’ll only make things worse.” Kasumi scolded.

Akane was feeling much better about the whole situation now. She was upset about the chance she’d have to marry some random guy but when a girl turned up her spirits were lifted instantly. She took up for the poor girl who was inadvertently taking some of the heat from the middle sister’s snide remarks as well. “Yeah, Nabiki leave ‘em alone! She’s our guest!”

Nabiki didn’t bother rebutting her sisters and instead continued her assault on her daddy’s poor heart, “You really should have made sure.”

“Genma told me he had a _son_!” Soun argued.

“Does this?” Nabiki reached over and started squeezing Ranma’s chest, “Look like a _son_ to you?”

Ranma was beginning to feel uncomfortable again, “Uh, could you please stop that?”

Akane slapped her sister’s hand away, “Come on Ranma let’s go.” She grabbed the smaller girl’s hand and headed in the direction of the dojo.

“Hey! W-wait where are we goin’?” The red-haired martial artist asked confusedly.

“Just on a little walk,” Akane smiled at the girl she had in tow and said girl smiled back, albeit sheepishly.

“I’m sorry about my family. They can be a bit insensitive sometimes.” Akane said.

Ranma just rubbed her arm looking down at the ground and shuffling her feet, “ ‘s okay. I wasn’t what you guys were expectin’ after all.”

Akane could tell right from the jump Ranma was just as uncomfortable with all of this as she was. “Hey, none of us were expecting _any of this_ except our dad.” Akane assured her, “I’m Akane by the way! You wanna be friends?” She extended a hand to the shy red-head.

“Sure! I-I’d like that.” Ranma took Akane’s hand and they shook on their newfound friendship. A smile forming on the shy girl’s face for the first time since she’d arrived.

 _Maybe it’ll be easier if I could just stay this way._ She thought to herself grimly.

The two of them stopped at the entrance to the practice hall and Akane turned to face her guest, “Do you wanna head inside the practice hall?”

Ranma’s eyes lit up at the idea. It was like Akane had just tapped into a whole new side to this girl. “Sure!”

“You want me to go and grab another gi? We’ve got plenty so-“

“No thanks,” Ranma pulled at her Chinese clothes, “I feel much better fightin’ in these.”

Akane shrugged it off, “If you say so.”

The two entered the training hall and Akane turned on the lights.

This made Ranma’s eyes wander for a bit. It seemed like a standard dojo. Something she hadn’t seen in what felt like _years_.

“So you study Kenpo right?” Akane asked.

“A little,” came Ranma’s response.

“Well, let’s have a _little_ match then,” giggled Akane.

Soon the two found each other stand on opposite sides equal distance away from each other as they stared each other down. Ranma’s form was…strange. Her hands were behind her back and she stood straight up. Akane chalked it up to inexperience. _Huge mistake._

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” She smirked expecting her taunt to lead the other girl to strike. Instead, she found it did nothing, so Akane decided she’d strike first. Classic Akane moment.

A slow opening strike.

Ranma easily leaned over to her left to avoid the blow coming straight back up. That prompted Akane to strike the same spot again which Ranma avoided by leaning to her right this time. This time Akane aimed a punch at Ranma’s torso only to find that one missed as well. When she looked up she found the girl had leaped over her strike. Seeing this as an opening Akane sent a high kick right at her only for the girl’s legs to split open, narrowly avoiding the kick.

 _How is she dodging my attacks like this? She’s no amateur that’s for sure!_ “Okay, this time for real!”Akane charged at Ranma and sent a much faster and stronger punch at the girl. Still, she missed. She didn’t even see the girl anymore where had she-

“Boop.”

Standing right behind her was Ranma Saotome who’d poked her right upside the head. She stood staring at the girl with an unsure but triumphant smile. Akane eventually returned her joyful expression with a small smile. Soon the girls began to giggle, “Your pretty good.” Akane complimented her newly made friend.

“Ya ain’t so bad yourself.” Ranma’s smile was still just as vibrant.

“I’m just glad you're not a boy!” Akane sighed in relief.

“H-huh?” Ranma’s face dropped at that.

“It’s just that, I can’t stand boys! Let alone the idea of losing to them.” Akane giggled as she walked out of the dojo, “C’mon let’s head back.”

A now emotionally pained and troubled Saotome girl followed.

Shortly, after Ranma was shown to her room and Kasumi had come up to check on her. “Ranma?” She handed her some towels, “Go on and take a bath.”

Ranma shook her head reluctantly. _I can’t do that now! If I do then…that Akane girl sure won’t like it. Not one bit. Last thing I need is another person huntin’ me down._ “I can’t.”

Kasumi shook her head, “Come now, don’t be ridiculous! You must be all sweaty after your workout with Akane! Not to mention you were soaked when you came in. I insist.”

**_Ranma!_ **

There was something in her tone that made Ranma feel like she had no choice in the matter. So she did as she was told and headed over to the bathroom.

Akane had gone to get ready for her own bath Kasumi telling her it would be ready in just a minute. Akane passed by the family room on her way to the laundry room and that’s when she noticed some strange man where the panda had once been. They’d confirmed already that it was a real panda and Akane didn’t see it in the yard. So, where did it go, and who was this strange guy? Was it her father’s actual old friend? She didn’t know and frankly as long as there weren’t any forced marriage arrangements going on she didn’t care. So she went and continued to get ready for her bath. She knew Ranma would be in there so she thought it would also be a good time to get a few pointers from the girl. 

She was aware of the gap in skill between Ranma and herself. She wanted to take advantage of that and become a better martial artist. After all, improvement was what all self-respecting martial artists strived for. Though she did strike Akane as a bit…odd. She seemed oddly shy before sparring was thrown into the mix. Akane chalked it up to nervousness beforehand and she could possibly be reading too much into it now, but she was beginning to think the girl was hiding something. As for what? Akane would try and ask while they bathed together.

Ranma splashed some cold water onto her self, shivering just a bit, “ ** _Brr!_** That’s cold!” Ranma got up and slowly inserted herself into the water her hair changing to black?

She sat there thinking to herself. _I guess I have no choice. They were gonna find out eventually I guess. I might as well go out like I am!_ While her resolve was steadying for whatever she was thinking she hadn’t even realized that someone had made their way into the bathroom! As she stood up someone else entered at the same time and that’s when it happened. There was silence for a few moments as the two just stared at each other. Akane and Ranma were both completely naked. Fine right? Well, it would be if Akane hadn’t noticed some quite peculiar about this “girl”. She was so sure that _Ranma_ was supposed to be in here too! Suddenly, Akane turned on her heels and slid the door to the bathroom closed again. She put on her nightgown which she had set out for when she was done bathing and stumbled out of the bathroom. Then, it happened.

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ **

Akane sprinted full speed to the family room and grabbed the heaviest object, the kitchen table!

“Akane! What are you doing?” Kasumi asked her voiced raising with concern.

“I’m gonna smash his stupid skull in!” Akane shouted.

“Who’s dear? Who’s?” Soun asked.

“There’s a pervert in the bathroom!” Akane answered frantically.

That’s when the Soun and the new old man exchanged knowing looks.

“Why didn’t you just clobber him in the bathroom?” Nabiki quipped.

“I was **scared** okay!” Akane cried. 

“Why don’t you take a seat sweetie?” Soun patted the seat next to him causing his daughter to grow even more confused.

Soon, the entire family was now sitting around the table in the family room once more. Ranma found himself sitting across from a very angry Akane. Every time his gaze fell to her he would drop his eyes immediately. The tension at the table was like a complete one-eighty from the mood the first time they sat at the table. Soun cleared his throat.

“Once again I’d like to introduce my friend Genma and his son.” He gestured at the new old man and the young pig-tailed boy sitting next to him.

Ranma’s introduction was similar to how it was before but now a little less shy and more so embarrassed over the events that had occurred, “Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this.”

“So, this is your friend and his son daddy? Then what about those other two hm?” Nabiki questioned her father.

“No need to answer Tendou. Allow me to explain.” Genma chimed in his for his long time companion. He began to tell the story of how he and Ranma had come across the cursed springs of Jusenkyo in China and how they came to take on the forms they had when they first arrived.

“Here we are sirs! Famous cursed springs of Jusenkyo! There are over 100 cursed springs here. Each one have own curse.” The guide Ranma and his father had met at the entrance had given a brief rundown.

Ranma shrugged the man off, “Aw this place ain't so bad!”

Genma smirked turning around to face the poles sticking out from the springs, “Follow me, boy!” Both Ranma and Genma jumped to separate poles.

“Sirs! What you doing? You make very bad mistake!”

Just as he said those words Ranma had managed to avoid a mid-air kick from the older man using his height advantage to springboard off of his father and onto a pole sending Genma into one of the springs. It took a concerning amount of time for Genma to rise back up and when he did-

“What the hell is that?” Ranma yelled pointing frantically at the panda bear who had been where his “Pop” once was.

“Ah, too bad. You fall in Shonmaoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda. Very tragic story of panda who drowned there 300 year ago. Now whoever fall in, take body of panda.”

Ranma was now infuriated. Leave it to his dad to come up with some stupid training exercise.

“What the heck Pop! Why’d you bring us to a stupid place like this, to begin with, huh?”

Genma wasn’t in the mood to be lectured however, he caught his son off guard and kicked him into another spring a bit far off. Making sure he steadied his own newfound weight so he didn’t fall from the pole into a new spring.

Ranma sank like a rock, he couldn’t feel his body for a split second as a weird tingling sensation passed over him. The water was freezing and as soon as he could he rose above the water finding he didn’t exactly feel _as...manly_ as he’d remembered. Even in the freezing spring water, he could feel his chest start swelling and he couldn’t feel his…peter whacker anymore. Like...like it had vanished.

“Aw, too bad! You fall in Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl! Very tragic story of girl who drown in spring 200 year ago. Now whoever fall in, take body of beautiful girl.”

Ranam was too stunned to say anything instead he pulled open his gi just to find the guide hadn’t been lying. Two bountiful breasts were now attached to the boy and he couldn’t be more mortified. 

By the end of the tale, Genma was in hysterics, “My own son reduced to _this!_ ” He grabbed Ranma and tossed him into the nearby koi pond.

Scrambling to reach the top for air Ranma flailed around for a bit before she resurfaced, furious at the sudden change and the fact her dad just tossed her in there without warning.

“What’d you do that for?” Ranma shouted, her voice was back to a higher more feminine pitch. 

The Tendou family sat flabbergasted, “She really became a girl!” Came the sincere shock of Nabiki Tendou.

Meanwhile, Genma was still wallowing, “What kind of a son have I raised? A disgrace that’s what? I’m a failure as a father!”

”Oh yeah?”

Ranma grabbed her father in anger and threw him into the koi pond this time. Those poor fish.

”Well my old man’s a good for nothing panda!”

Said panda held up a sign, where he got it from no one knew, “Good for nothing!? Why I oughta!” Is what it read. 

This turned into the trading of fists between son and father.

“We should give them a little time to calm down,” Soun suggested as they watched the Saotomes duke it out.

This went on for about ten minutes before they settled down.

Soun brought over a hot tea kettle, “So cold water changes you into a panda,” he poured the scalding water onto Genma changing him back into a man.

Even from where she was sitting Ranma could feel the intense head from just the _steam_ of the water that came from the tea kettle. She didn’t want anything to do with that. 

Genma was wincing in pain. “It needn’t be _that_ hot Tendou.”

Soun headed over to Ranma next.

“When you’re splashed with cold water. You become a girl. With hot water though,” Soun tried to pout some on Ranma but she narrowly dodged the dangerously hot water. “He said hot water! Stop trying to burn me alive!”

“Mr. Saotome how could you do such an irresponsible thing.” Kasumi’s kind eyes were full of utter disappointment targeted at Ranma’s father.

“Yes, Mr. Saotome that was pretty stupid of you.” Nabiki agreed with the eldest sister.

He shamefully handed Kasumi the pamphlet.

Kasumi’s eyes soon went wide with realization, “Oh my!”

“What is it, Kasumi dear?” Soun leaned over the table.

“It’s in Chinese.” She answered.

“The stupid fool couldn’t read the guide and now look at us!” Ranma began to complain about his curse.

“You sound like a girl, boy!” Genma leaned over towards his son.

“Maybe that’s cause I _am a girl_!” Ranma seemed to be getting more and more pissed off every second.

Soun grabbed Ranma by his shoulders turning him to face his three daughters on the opposite side of the table.

“Well now your problem isn’t so bad is it?” He joyfully claimed.

 _This asshole! Where does he get off tellin’ me how bad **my** curse is? Huh? _Ranma thought to himself.

“Here, you can choose any one of my three little girls for marriage and she’s all yours!” Soun looked at him expectedly.

Something about the way Soun phrased that didn’t sit too well with Ranma. The whole “she’s yours!” thing just made him feel like he was picking out a slave or something. 

Before he could even make a decision Nabiki and Kasumi pushed Akane forward. “I say you should choose Akane!” said Nabiki.

“Yes, I agree with Nabiki!” Akane looked betrayed, “Why am I the one?” She protested.

“It’s simple really,” Nabiki began, “You hate guys.”

“And Ranma’ half-girl!” Kasumi finished.

“I’d never marry a-a-a _pervert_ like him!” Akane screamed snatching her arms away from her sister.

 _A pervert?_ _I’ve just about had it with this stupid macho-chick! Who does she think she is calling me a pervert like that! It’s not like I’d marry and stupid tomboy like her anyway!_ “Oh yeah? My sentiments exactly!” Ranma shot the youngest sister a glare that perfectly replicated her words. 

Genma and Soun laughed heartily together, “Why they’re the perfect couple already Saotome!” Soun elbowed his old friend knowingly.

“We are not a couple!” Akane protested.

“Yeah, we’re fightin’!” Ranma began to walk towards the exit.

“Ranma where are you going boy?” Genma called after his son.

Ranma simply turned to face her father, “I’m going back to China! I need to figure out how to reverse this curse! This is no time for _fiances_!” She turned to face Akane now, “By the way! I noticed you got a pretty good look at me too! It’s no big deal for me to see a girl’s body. I ain’t interested in that stuff too much in the first place! I mean I’ve seen myself plenty of times right?” She turned away and placed her hands behind her head, “And I’m better built to boot.” She began to laugh uncontrollably at her own joke, oblivious to the angry Akane getting ready to put him six feet under with the family table.

**_*CRASH*_ **

“Well, now he had that one coming.” Genma winced.

When Ranma came too Kasumi was standing over her and she had a cold towel on her head.

“Jeez, did she have to hit me so hard?” She rubbed the back of her head feeling the lingering stinging sensation.

“Well, Ranma you said a really rude thing you know.”

Ranma didn’t have a rebuttal for that. She’d already known she had been a jerk to Akane. Granted she had also been a massive jerk, but she knee that if some guy had been in her bathroom and saw her stark naked she’d be pissy too. 

“I know you don’t have a very high opinion of Akane, but she’s got some issues she has to work through as well and you're not helping her at all. She’s a very sweet girl if you give her time and treat her right.”

Ranma just nodded, seemingly understanding what it was she was saying. Kasumi smiled at the girl knowing her message got through.

“Right, I’ll…apologize,” Ranma spoke softly.

“I’m glad.” Kasumi turned on her heel, a smile still plastered on her face as she left the room.

That just left Ranma alone to her thoughts. She decided she’d take a bath first to clear her mind. As she walked down the stairs she could still feel the pain where Akane had crashed the table at. She rubbed at the sore spot at the back of her head, trying to subside the pain even a little, “But jeez that’s still smarts.” She opened the door to the laundry room, undressing as she got ready to head into the bath once more. This time as she opened the door she found herself once again standing face to face with a naked Akane Tendou.

“I uhh…ehehehe.”

There was silence before a loud slap echoed through the house.

Sitting at the table in the family room Nabiki was talking to Akane about what just happened.

“But you were both girls at the time! That makes it OK right?” Nabiki was questioning her sister's reasoning for resorting to violence this time. 

Akane growled, “OK? OK is not the word!” She turned to look back at him.

At the same time, Genma was conversing with his only child.

“So she’s got spunk! That just makes your _fiancé_ a little more cute right?”

Ranma scoffed, “Cute? Cute ain’t the word old man.” He turned back to look at her, dark red Akane sized handprint still on his face and all.

They stared at each other like this for a bit before Ranma’s swollen cheek began to sting with pain again. Even if she wasn’t cute. That Akane sure was _strong._

_**”Ow!”** _

**_Ranma!_ **

_Akane: I hate boys! I hate Boys! I hate Boys! Who are they to think they can just bother me every day of the week! I’m so sick of it all! Ranma! Look out! That guy’s serious trouble! Next Time on Ranma ½! Enter The Blue Thunder of Furikan High! Don’t Be Late!_

**Author's Note:**

> It is 2 AM at the time of this upload. There are no notes. Take off your clothes. No but in all seriousness. I'm gonna clean this up tomorrow if need be. You'll notice that just like my Persona 5 fic I'm doing chapter previews to give it that classic 80s anime feel. It's just how I like to style and personalize my stories! I also do the little halfway intermission thing just for the hell of it. I'm just a huge fan of the energy 80s anime had and I wanna incorporate that as much as possible in my works! I sincerely hope you all enjoy my own queer rewrite of Ranma 1/2. I know there are a bunch of those out there already but I figured everyone has different ways to incorporate this kind of stuff because of different interpretations and experiences. It was only a matter of time for everyone who knows me though. I've been wanting to do this since I read Ranma: Better 1/2 by Peppermint_Witch a few weeks ago. So once again, I hope you enjoy it! Commenting is highly appreciated I enjoy the interaction and the comments critiquing my work! Also share it with your other Ranma friends or just your friends in need of a good time reading about high schoolers exploring different LGBT Themes and tackling mental health issues. I wanna upload this weekly alongside the Persona 5 Royal FeMC Kasumi AU fic but that isn't guaranteed. I'll try not to leave this story hanging for longer than a week at a time though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
